Laughter and Love
by Blood Red Hoodie
Summary: When the usually bubbly celestial mage is depressed about finding love, fate does the unexpected.. FIRST FANFIC! short one-shot.. DON'T KILL ME! .


Laughter was something that was often heard in the guild 'Fairy Tail'. Why you ask? Maybe it was their antics. Maybe it was their uncommon destructive ways. Well.. the truth is, it was because they all were always together-they were family. No, they ARE family. And so ,they laugh together. But a busty blonde named Lucy Heartfilia was far from laughing. No, she was depressed.

Why? It was just her luck. Everyone , and I do mean everyone in the guild had someone. Bisca and Alzack were married, Gray was dating Juvia, Freed and Mirajane are engaged, and heck! Even the dense Natsu and Lisanna were going to be man and wife in another two months! Don't get Lucy wrong- she never had feelings for the fire dragon slayer. No, she wanted someone kind, smart, talented and handsome. And things weren't exactly going her way.

That is.. until she met 'him'. Okay, no, he wasn't at all what she wanted. He was cocky, stubborn and very, very arrogant. The man loved himself to pieces! And just who exactly is this man you ask? Why, only the white dragon slayer of Sabertooth - Sting Eucliffe. Lucy had fallen for him.. and he fell for her. And to think the reason for their love, well.. was all because of Yukino Aguria. And Lucy will be forever grateful towards the white-head celestial spirit wizard.

* * *

~flashback~

_"Ne, ne, Lucy-sama! I have great news to tell you!" , Yukino just couldn't hold it any longer. As soon as she found the blonde just hanging around in FairyTail, she knew that Lucy would have to be the first to know. That is.. besides her and Rogue._

_"Yes, Yukino? And I told you, didn't I? No use for the honorifics. Lucy's enough.", The blonde replied, smiling. Since the whole Grand Magic Games affair, she and Yukino had definitely gotten closer. But what annoyed Lucy was that Yukino really admired her._

_"I.. AM GETTING MARRIED!", Yukino exclaimed, waving her hand in front of Lucy's face. Lucy took another closer look, and sure enough, there was a engagement ring on her ring finger, glimmering under the light. This was when Lucy mind finally went *click* and she went in total fangirling mode. Lucy gave out a squeal, causing all the guild members to stare at her._

_"Who's the lucky guy?", Lucy asked, more like scream, automatically tackling Yukino in a hug._

_"-Can't.. b-b-b-breathe..", Yukino managed to whisper, but with Natsu's advanced hearing, he heard her and pulled Lucy off of her._

_"Now, now, Luce. Don't go strangling an engaged woman..", Natsu said (I KNOW, I KNOW HE SOUNDS SO MATURE! XDD) and then sighed when he saw Lucy's pouting face. He walked back to where Lisanna was, and sat down quietly. ( SO UN-NATSU LIKE!)_

_"SOOO..?", Lucy asked eagerly. She really couldn't help but to feel over-joyed for her friend. They were like sisters in many ways. Yukino smiled widely._

_"Rogue."_

_~TIME SKIP: IM TOO LAZY .. MEHH XD~_

_Rogue was smiling, an act rarely done by the raven-haired male. Yukino was blushing, and all of her girl-friends were giggling while Rogue's guy friends were on the verge of sleeping right there and then. They were pronounced man and wife, they kissed, and Yukino threw the bouquet of white roses she was holding to the crowd of girls. Only to be caught by Lucy._

_Lucy blushed, her friends teased her, and a blonde male caught her attention. Then, came everything she wanted. They had dated, They told each other their secrets. The kisses and hugs they shared were uncountable. Soon enough, they were hopelessly and utterly in love. And they had no rejection to the fact. No, they embraced it._

_END OF FLASHYBACKY.._

* * *

A year later, a blonde dragon slayer was making his way home to his beloved wife. Only to be greeted by not the usual smile, but with her laughing on the bed which they shared.

"Um.. Luce? Why are you laughing like that ? What happened?", Sting was confused. What had possessed his bubbly wife to laugh like she had mental problems?

"-To th- ink," Lucy managed to say between fits of laughter ,"That I fallen for someone else .. so different than my ideal male. Makes me laugh!", Ok, now Sting was offended, he was one of the best looking males in the whole Fiore! Girls were lining up just to take pictures with him! Not to mention he is also ridiculously strong.

"HEY!", Sting shouted, which only resulted in Lucy's laughter increasing. He couldn't believe this. So.. he did the most ridiculous thing he could possibly do at the moment. Tickle her. The night ended with two blondes, snuggling with each other,one dreaming about the times they were together. And yet.. the only thing Lucy could think of was how precious it was to laugh and be loved.


End file.
